Promesse(s)
by Little Pingoo
Summary: "Laboon n'avait que peu de souvenirs de sa vraie famille, de son groupe de baleine. Perdue, elle s'était attachée à ce navire, à ces pirates, de cette mélodie ambiante qui ne quittait jamais le navire et qu'elle avait confondue avec celle émise par sa famille." C'est l'histoire de Laboon, qui attend le retour des pirates du Rumbar qui ne rentrent pas ... délaissant leur promesse ?


**Chalut les gens !**

 **Wow, ça fait un moment que j'ai rien posté ... je suis désolée mais j'ai eu une baisse d'inspiration et quelques problèmes au niveau de la fac. Et après, la rentrée. Enfin bref, je vais essayer de poster un peu plus.** **J'espère que vous avez tous passé de bonnes vacances et eu une bonne rentrée, quel que soit votre niveau !**

 **Tant qu'on y est j'aimerai remercier toutes les personnes qui me suivent et qui me laissent des reviews, vous êtes au top les gens ! Je vous nem :)**

 **Pour cet OS l'inspiration m'est venue dans le train en allant à la fac (comme quoi, les cours ça m'inspire) sur un personnage, Laboon, que j'ai trop peu vu représenté dans les fic que j'ai lues et encore moins en tant que personnage principal. Si jamais il y en a et que vous les connaissez je serais ravie d'avoir un peu de lecture sur Laboon !**

 **Bon, comme d'habitude, One Piece est à Oda !**

* * *

Éternité, c'était le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit : elle attendait depuis une éternité. Ils avaient promis de revenir la chercher après avoir fait le tour de Grand Line. Elle savait que c'était long, elle avait demandé aux vieilles créatures marines qu'elle avait croisé des information sur cette mer dangereuse. Elle savait que c'était périlleux mais elle croyait en eux, elle savait qu'ils s'en sortiraient.

Laboon n'avait que peu de souvenirs de sa vraie famille, de son groupe de baleine. Perdue, elle s'était attachée à ce navire, à ces pirates chantant, composant, jouant divers morceaux du matin au soir et du soir au matin, de cette mélodie ambiante qui ne quittait jamais le navire et qu'elle avait confondue avec celle émise par sa famille. C'était comme cela qu'elle les avait rencontrés, l'équipage du Rumbar, alors qu'elle était perdue elle avait entendu cette mélodie et l'avait rejointe, pensant retrouver sa famille.

Après quelques temps, elle connaissait tout l'équipage et pouvait même prétendre en faire partie, selon les dires de certains. Ils la protégeaient de tous les dangers et elle essayait de les divertir de son mieux, de ne pas les inquiéter. Laboon avait trouvé une nouvelle famille et ne voulait pas s'en séparer.

Mais un jour, après avoir gravi une montagne bizarre du nom de Reverse Mountain _(nda : je me suis toujours demandée comment elle est passée, pas vous ?)_ , Laboon s'aperçut que sa nouvelle famille commençait à être distante avec elle. Elle ne comprenait pas : avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ? Mais quoi ? Le jour de leur départ, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à les suivre de nouveau sur Grand Line cette fois-ci, ils lui expliquèrent qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir avec eux. Elle résista, indignée, tenta de les suivre, pleura, mais rien n'y fit, l'équipage du Rumbar ne céda pas et la confia à l'homme-fleur Crocus et lui firent la promesse de revenir dans quelques années, après avoir fait le tour de Grand Line.

Commença alors une longue attente durant laquelle Laboon appris à connaître Crocus. Il lui raconta ses aventures avec un homme nommé Gol D Roger, pour la distraire dans les débuts de sa morne attente. Mais un jour, après ce qui lui semblait une éternité, Laboon se sentie trahie : elle sentait qu'ils l'avaient oubliée ! Mais, quoi qu'en dise Crocus, elle pensait aussi qu'il était impossible qu'ils l'aient oubliée ... Elle devait les retrouver pour qu'ils se souviennent de leur promesse. La balein commença alors à s'attaquer à la montagne qui la séparait de sa famille : elle ne voulait pas les perdre. Elle s'y attaquait avec ardeur à cette montagne, ce mur infranchissable, voulant la détruire mais se détruisant elle-même. Elle ressentait les actions de Crocus mais était bien trop aveuglée par la tristesse pour pouvoir, vouloir arrêter tout cela …

Mais une autre personne comprit sa peine et réussit à la faire s'arrêter : Monkey D Luffy. Ce jour-là fut comme une renaissance pour Laboon, elle avait de nouveau quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher, en quoi croire : une nouvelle promesse qui, elle espérait, serait tenue. Cette promesse fut scellée par le dessin que fit Luffy sur son nez, pour qu'elle arrête son incessant combat contre la montagne.

Dès lors une nouvelle attente commença, pleine de calme et d'espoir.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Ça vous a plu ? Si oui, n'hésitez pas à mettre une petite review pour le dire ;)**

 **Sur ce,**

 **A peluche !**

 **Pingoo ~**


End file.
